wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Corio Vexa
Corio Vexa is a Line Warden (Tactical Marine) of the Adamant Wardens chapter, seconded to the Deathwatch - the Chamber Militant of the Inquisition's Ordo Xenos - relatively recently, under the requirement of the Apocryphon Oath, based upon his xenos-murdering expertise. History Initiation Corio was born on the chapter homeworld of Brigg to a family seeking noble power from their mountain lords, so they had sent their strongest son to go and try. He died. Then they proceeded to send a brother to this son up to their tower once more, a gruff and stoic child who was beaten for his quite common rebuttals and insolence to other children in their staunch warrior culture. He often never threw punches in return, but when he did those children were often worse for wear. His strength was never known and nor did he look the part or speak much. He was sent in the wake of his elder brother at 11, soon training as an aspirant and training with them for a year before starting his surgeries successfully. His records came in at above-average level, and were a sign of a talented warrior. Soon came the rite of decimation near the twilight of his surgeries after a handful of engagements. All of them were lined up, and the War Priest(Chaplain) selected one tenth of their initiates to be sent to fight on the front lines and trenches with their brother Wardens and expected to die as an example or survive. Corio and his own squad were selected and despite all odds left with every initiate alive Astartes Career Corio went on to become a decently useful Warden in the tactical field, getting several notable accolades and facing a number of xenos threats overall. Soon this expertise came into examination and his Master-Captain ordered him be seconded to the deathwatch for a ten-year extendable vigil, being sent off with a salute and a few parting words to a Watch-Fortress. Personality Corio exemplifies the grim and paranoid tendencies of his chapter, a dour and stoic individual who views war as a direct application of force and problem solving from which honor is garnered. He is a penitent individual in the same vein, for an unknown reason he shares the same grim feeling of need to prove oneself loyal, this is an extreme point of weakness and fault lines in his loyalty will be banished by his own means quickly in drastic and often difficult to justify manners. Wargear * Godwyn-Brigg Pattern Bolter '''- Corio's personally modified boltgun has a number of changes including the traditional reinforced internals, a Drum Magazine, a Reflex Sight, and an extended barrel. It bears a number of scars and worn paint along with a monochrome rendition of the chapter symbolism. * '''Frag and Krak Grenades * Heavy Bolt Pistol - Corio's personal preferences and field accolades earned him his personal favorite of sidearms, a hand-cannon even among Astartes weapons. * Power Armor - Corio's Power Armor has been Up-Armored over the course of his service, several ablative plates upon his limbs with assorted parts from Mk3, Mk8, Mk7, and Mk6 being put into his amalgam of armor meant to survive siege. Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines